Strike Witches Academia: A Drabble Collection
by Sumiregawa Nenene
Summary: A drabble collection written for femslash100 on LJ. 25 drabbles based on different "studies" featuring members of the 501st. Contains a bit of everything. Implications of sex on a couple of them, but most are not.


First off, for once I didn't restrain to exactly 100 words on these, which is something I usually do. The varied couplings made it hard for me to smooth them all to that, so I left the ones I could have even bothered alone, too.

Also, ffnet is balls, and I'm not responsible for their raping of my formatting. Please go read this on AO3 or my Livejournal if you want it to be properly legible. I am really only posting it here because I know there are few enough Strike Witches fics as it is, and I want to spread that love.

My faves have got to be Linguistics, Chemistry, Sociology, Economics, Anthropology, and Geology.

I took all my "formatting" regarding spelling regarding countries, their adjectives, language, etc from here, in case anybody cares.

I run on cinnamon noms and reviews, so while the former might be kinda questionable by the time you get it to me, you can easily give me the latter...

And thank you to Tress for being an awesome beta~~

* * *

><p>#01: <strong>Astronomy [time: ambiguous.]<strong>

**Notes: Oh, God. The imagery in this one I honestly wasn't sure about. Please don't stab me.**

There is an undefinable beauty in flying on night patrol.

The air is clearer, thinner, cooler; it passes into the lungs like a refreshing stream and exits just as easily, emptying into the vast ocean of the high atmosphere.

The quiet humming from Sanya is the sound of so many wind-chimes swaying from the seaside breeze she feels caressing her own body in the form of vibrations emitted by her striker.

And, should she choose to open her eyes (and she does so often, an inexplicable guilt washing over her every time), she is greeted with the soft glow of Sanya's lights; the stars become glitter upon the water's surface, sifting restlessly as she spins for a bit of fun, and Sanya's magical output a navigational buoy of sorts that she must keep herself from being drawn too close to.

Sometimes, Eila wishes night would never end and that she and Sanya could surf this sea of stars forever.

* * *

><p>#02: <strong>Sociology [time: Let's say Season 1.]<strong>

**Notes: Ahahaha. Yes, I did just resort to a junior high joke for this one.**

_Somehow,_ Lynne thought,_ _this seems a very bad idea.__

"Whose idea was this anyway?" she heard Shirley ask, and thought she might even kiss the Liberian, relieved to know she wasn't the only one.

Francesca's trademark giggle was less than comforting.

"I think it was Sakamoto-san's." Yoshika sounded miserable. Lynne felt an innate need to hug her.

"It was not!" Perinne protested loudly. "I mean, why would _she—"_

"She's not as great as you make her out to be," Trude interrupted, speaking out of turn only because she knew Mio was out of earshot.

The others were suspiciously quiet.

Or maybe the roar of the ice-cold waterfall was just too great.

Lynne sneezed.

"I get this is supposed to be training," Eila finally drawled, "but why the white shi—" she broke off suddenly as she glanced at Sanya.

She knew now why the white shirts.

* * *

><p>#03: <strong>Law [time: ambiguous if you want to AR, but we can also say post Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: Watch for those warning signs and heed them, Mio. They're not there for decoration, even if Minna is really cute when she's mad...**

"You know, Minna," Mio's voice was raspier and more breathless than normal, and Minna loved it, "I'm pretty sure this is against more than one military code."

Minna's response was snappy and direct, but Mio could also tell by the way Minna's face flushed and how she refused to look at her that it was mostly just defensive. "Then I suppose they'll have to order a me a court-martial."

Mio closed her eye, letting her head rest back on the pillow and allowed herself a grin. She toyed idly with a few strands of Minna's hair. "Let's see. I wonder how much paper would be needed to serve the full list of offenses to you?"

The major felt Minna's head lift sharply from its resting place on her chest, but was undeterred.

"Fraternization with a subordinate, inappropriate relations with a member of another country's armed forces, permitting subversion of—" Mio paused and cracked her eye as she felt tension mounting and found Minna's cheeks puffing out dangerously. She closed it again. "Well, and then there's the social sti— hey!"

Mio was grateful she had a high collar and long sleeves standard on her uniforms for the following week.

* * *

><p>#04: <strong>Economics [time: Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: I am a downright _sucker for this pairing. I blame fanart._**

For a moment, the silence was deafening.

"It's about supply and demand."

"See here, Liberian, I'm a Witch, not a damn perv—"

"You don't need a degree in economics to understand this."

"What's _that?_ You're trying to say you're smarter than me?_"_

"...You always overreact. And you're never honest with yourself, you know that?"

Trude frowned, and Shirley eventually smiled nastily as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Trude's ears were now red to their tips. She stormed to her mattress and dug around beneath it for a moment. "Here," she grunted, proffering the catalog.

"Oh, is this one of those new semi-autom—"

"Look at it later!"

Shirley's smile morphed into one reminiscent of one from a cat who just ate a canary. "Sure." She unbuttoned her chest pocket and pulled from it a rather plain pair of white brief panties, shaking them out once as a tease before throwing them at Trude, forcing the Karlslander to scramble in order to catch them. "I'll be sure to let you know next time I'm on laundry duty."

* * *

><p>#05: <strong>Chemistry [time: Season 1, post Episode 8. AR.]<strong>

**Notes: This one threatened to sweep me away into a much longer piece. I had to struggle to keep it down. Which means I might possibly be convinced to expand it later. ^^;**

Minna did not make a habit of calling her girls out at night, despite her own tendencies; when asked, she would casually say there was always something she loved about the moon.

Actually, neither did Mio make a habit of answering requests for midnight rendezvous. (Not that she had never done it. She had been younger and foolishly in love once, too.)

But ever since the incident, Mio had found it more difficult to internalize the chemistry she felt between the two of them. Every look Minna directed at her was more expectant, more _daring,_ and if the other girls hadn't figured it out yet, they soon would at this rate.

So, Mio had resolved to stop it here.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Minna commented, never turning to face her.

Mio flicked her eye to the bright spot in the sky, but then immediately returned to focus on Minna. "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>#06: <strong>Statistics [time: Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: I really had fun with context clues on this one. Can you tell? :3**

"What are the chances?  
>"Oh, we're betting now? I'm in!"<p>

"Shirley won't beat me!"

"Would you keep your voices down? It's bad enough to speak of this, but if Sakamoto-san overhear—"

"This is ridiculous. I'm telling Minna—"

"Come off it, Barkhorn. This is just for fun. Relax a little!"

By some blessing, silence descended. They found themselves transfixed with Yoshika, who had moved imperceptibly closer to an unsuspecting Lynne in the open-air bath. It was obvious enough where Yoshika's attention was, and it certainly wasn't at the gaggle of girls observing them.

"Being who found them first, I'd say chances are pretty good."

"Hartmann! You started this?"

"I give it two minutes," Shirley chortled.

"One!"

"At least five more, I say, she's held out this long..."

Thankfully, the bath did not echo.

* * *

><p>#07: <strong>Biology [time: AR, pick a time.]<strong>

**Notes: Why are you always the bottom in my fics, Trude...**

Trude wasn't entirely sure what was going on (perhaps those half-dozen required health seminars that she hadn't paid an ounce of attention to would have helped), but it was too late now.

It was all foreign, the feather-light touches gracing her toned stomach, the related shiver that made her swear those same touches had somehow originated along her spine. The hairs on the nape of her neck were prickling, the feeling lips at her collarbone, and the scent of freshly-washed hair.

"Minna," she said, and found it to come out more of a groan. Trude wasn't sure she liked all these things; she liked being in control, and she obviously wasn't.

But then Minna giggled softly and reached further down.

The night was filled with things Trude no longer cared to explain.

* * *

><p>#08: <strong>Literature [time: post Season 1.]<strong>

**Notes: Easy on that temper, Mio. However, it's possibly warranted.**

"This isn't literature," Mio's tone was a growl. "This is propaganda."

"Yes, but more importantly, who's spreading it?" Minna held her chin thoughtfully.

Mio sneered, crossing her arms. "Right. Anymore we can't be sure it wasn't the brass themselves."

Minna sighed and crossed the distance between them. The headline stood out on the newspaper from where it lay on her desk: "WITCHES IN CAHOOTS? NEUROI ACT FRIENDLY!" She tugged once at Mio's sleeve, unsure of how else to express herself for a moment. Then she said, "But at least the 501st are still heroes.

"For now. By popular opinion." Mio pulled away and picked up the paper again. "Only time will tell." She threw the paper in the trash bin and stalked out soon after.

The matchbook in Minna's desk drawer found use that evening; the commander had resolved that only she and Mio would know just how deep the rabbit hole went.

* * *

><p>#09: <strong>Journalism [time: Season 2?]<strong>

**Notes: This can also totally be taken platonically. I swear. Just the very situation got stuck in my head immediately on settling in with this prompt and wouldn't go away. :3**

Normally, 50 kills wasn't enough to earn recognition from outside your own squad, but ever since Yoshika had joined the 501st, she'd always been a bit special.

As Minna left to escort the journalists off-base, the girl was practically glowing. Trude sniffed somewhat derisively. "It'll wear off, you know.  
>Yoshika halted in her tracks; they'd both been headed to their rooms to retire some before lunch. "What do you mean, Barkhorn-san?" While Trude had to admit Yoshika had grown somewhat more mature the few months they'd been separated, the childish glint was still very much there in Yoshika's eyes.<p>

"I mean, I've been through enough of those to know," Trude motioned her to keep going. "At some point, it just becomes a bunch of flashing lights."

"Oh," Yoshika said understandingly. After a moment she held her hand to her chest and said wistfully. "I sure hope not..." They walked for a time, then Yoshika asked suddenly, "How long do you think that paper will take to reach Fuso?"

Despite herself, Trude smiled. "Soon enough."

* * *

><p>#10: <strong>History [time: Season 2. AR.]<strong>

**Notes: This one was another that struck and stuck to me as soon as I read the prompt. Minna seems the sort to spend a liiiittle too much time calculating things, and not perhaps enough acting on them.**

Minna was irritable, Trude could read that much from her superior's stance as she approached and saluted. But Minna didn't even notice her for a moment, so enthralled was she by the display Mio and Junko were putting on as they sparred.

The smile Minna offered when she turned was pleasant enough, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes?"

"HQ radioed." Trude paused meaningfully. "The records you requested will be transmitted shortly."

"Excellent." Minna focused back on the fight with no further acknowledgment.

Mio's arc was perfection.

And then it suddenly hit Trude what records Minna had probably requested.

The brightness of Junko's aftershock wave caused their eyes to ache.

Even so, neither of the observers would leave until the spar was over.

* * *

><p>#11: <strong>Medicin<strong>e [time: Season 1, during Episode 10.]<strong>**

**Notes: Another one of those "could be taken platonically." I actually don't really ship these two due to the age difference, but I could see it down the line, when Yoshika is a bit older.**

"Sakamoto-san," Yoshika began, but the tears stopped anything further from escaping her throat.

Mio's smile wasn't large nor small. It was solemn gratitude embodied. "I've heard that what seems like a thousand times."

"Ah! That's because..." the younger girl trailed off and turned to stare at the floor, blushing. "It's because I couldn't stop calling to you... I wanted you to stay with us, Sakamoto-san, so what better way could I get your attention?" She fidgeted restlessly.

This was just so _like_ Yoshika, rambling on and embarrassing herself without realizing it, that Mio felt touched. So touched in fact, that she let loose her signature laugh and tugged Yoshika over roughly, tipping the girl into the crook of her arm and trapping her in a fierce squeeze_._

"Sheesh, Sakamoto-san..."

"You call to me whenever you want."

* * *

><p>#12: <strong>Linguisitics [time: Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: Oh, finally Trude. Take that upper-hand. ;3 I find it important to note, I never saw this pairing coming. Season 2 just put it in my lap, and I picked it up and stared at it for a _really long time. I didn't know what to do with it. But then I saw the fanart. And now I am... somewhat ashamed to say I ship it, too... :x_**

Shirley had to admit: she didn't know a lick of Karlslaendisch.

In full truth, she was exceptionally glad that the standardized language for the joint forces was Britannian; she was terrible at learning other languages.

But tonight — her head reeling from not only the alcohol that she and Trude had stumbled upon that had been stashed by some previous inhabitants of the base, but also the force of being thrown against a wall by the other woman's deceptively small frame, all the while muttering in her native tongue — Shirley almost wished she did.

Almost, except she realized that even though the two of them had fought (nothing new), made a bad decision to drink it in the first place (but why waste a good year?), and were most certainly going to regret more than one action resulting from that decision (not that either of them would tell a _soul_), the kisses were burning her ears as well as her lips with each heavily-accented word Trude dropped.

So yes, it was probably strange, but Shirley really was just fine not knowing.

* * *

><p>#13: <strong>Visual Arts [time: Let's say Season 1. But actually pretty ambiguous.]<strong>

**Notes: Perinne, you're such a pansy...**

"You have to look proper when doing it!"

Lynne's brow creased and when she shot a glance to Yoshika furtively for support, all she got was a helpless, confused look.

Perinne was unamused, and tossed her hair. "You always have such terrible posture when you use that thing. It's unseemly and, more importantly, it doesn't help your aim."

Lynne hefted her rifle a bit dejectedly.

Yoshika looked heartbroken. "But Perinne-san, it's not easy to balance it!"

Perinne sniffed, and turned on her heel to walk away.

Uncertain what to do at first, Yoshika eventually took up Lynne's free hand in her own. "Don't worry, Lynne-chan. I think you look good out there!"

Lynne could almost see Yoshika's tail wagging, and finally felt she could smile. "Thank you, Yoshika-chan."

* * *

><p>#14: <strong>Psycholog<strong>y [time: ambiguous.]<strong>**

**Notes: I wonder if I shouldn't have gone more humor-based with this one. :**

No one had told Minna that when she'd taken Karlsland's top ace under her wing that she'd need a degree in psychology to understand the girl at times.

They were the same age, after all, in fact raised only a few neighborhoods apart, and even members of the same social class. Why did Trude internalize everything to the point of self-destruction? It was something Minna quickly found she'd need to be on guard for.

Still, she couldn't force Trude's hand. She couldn't make the girl want help.

But she did somehow hope that when that time did arrive, Trude would come to her.

* * *

><p>#15: <strong>Busines<strong>s [time: Season 1, during episode 8 at the end.]<strong>**

**Notes: Mio's got stones. ;)**

Minna's skin reflected the moonlight stunningly in that dress, but the business end of a pistol leveled at Mio's head made that somewhat difficult for her to focus on.

Her face felt loose, tugged that way by the ironic humor coiling in the back of her mind at the situation, but her outward responses would fall back on stubborn professionalism. She'd be sure of that. She'd seen that stoic look on Minna's face a handful of times before, and each time the other woman had been attempting to pull rank.

_No, Minna. I'm calling your bluff right here, right now._

The exchange was made, the pistol shook.

It did not fire.

Against Mio, it never would.

* * *

><p>#16: <strong>Meteorology [time: Season 1.]<strong>

**Notes: Inspiration from this was taken from amelia_seyroon's descriptions of her own experience with learning weather patterns in Navy training, combined with Season 1, Episode 1's similar position between these two characters being so CUTE. Also, that last line? HOLY FUCK, CHEESY.**

Yoshika wasn't at all sure about this, but Mio so rarely led her astray, so she did her best to follow directions. She had no idea that learning about the weather would become part of her training; Mio had explained it was customary for members of the Navy, even if they were part of the aviation division.

As such, Yoshika found herself at the edge of the concrete pier eying a cloud structure that was particularly indicative of a brewing storm. The wind whipped their uniforms angrily, but the scents from the ocean brought upon it were amazing.

Then suddenly she felt Mio stand behind her, an arm about her waist and a cheek pressed against her own. She was saying something, holding up the tip of her _bokken_ to point something out now that they had the same viewpoint, but Yoshika couldn't hear a word.

The building storm was now inexplicably transposed in her heart.

* * *

><p>#17: <strong>Architecture [time: Post-Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: As you may or may not be aware, there was some visiting of each other's countries through the manga, which covers after Season 1, so this would be more like a companion piece. Also, Lynne/Yoshika... WHY SO ADORABLE?**

"It's all so beautiful," Lynne breathed.

Yoshika tucked her hands behind her head as they walked and nodded once. "Thanks," she mumbled self-consciously; it wasn't as though she herself had built the structures that made up her hometown.

Still, Lynne was completely fascinated. "It's so different than what's in Britannia, or even Gallia. I don't know how to begin to describe it..."

"It's okay, it's not like I haven't seen them before," Yoshika laughed nervously.

Lynne paused and then started laughing shyly herself. "That was silly of me..."

At this, Yoshika felt a bit of panic. Reaching out, she took Lynne's hands into her own. "No way," she disagreed. "Anyway, I'm happy to show you my home too, Lynne-chan!" The smile that accompanied her words only amplified them.

It was also incredibly infectious.

* * *

><p>#18: <strong>Philosophy [time: During the takeover of Karlsland.]<strong>

**Notes: This was inspired by a piece of fanart which has Trude walking through the city obviously after the attack, a complete wreck. Canon does backup that the Neuroi exude some sort of miasma over captured territory; it's not just the threat of being blown up that keeps people from living in cities taken over by Neuroi presence.**

"Trude, we need to get over to the east bank. They're requesting aid." Minna's voice was obviously having trouble staying level.

The black plumes and glowing orange embers left in the wake of the Neuroi miasma leaking through the streets were all Trude could see of her neighborhood. That, and her mind was stuck in some sickening philosophical loop — if this place no longer existed, did that mean her memories of them might never be the same either?

Nothing seemed to break her concentration on the thoughts; a shake of her shoulder, a hug from behind, a quiet calling directly in her ear — each one was simply too distant.

Eventually, Minna broke down and attempted to stroke the most base of Trude's instincts. "Flight Officer Gertrud Barkhorn! You're to aid the east bank recovery team, is that clear?" The command in her voice was felt as broken as the rest of her, but at least it caused something to click.

"The east bank...? Oh God, Chris!"

Trude was gone in a flash and while the east bank was definitely her target, the other two trailing after her knew in their guts that Trude wouldn't be reporting for duty any time soon.

* * *

><p>#19: <strong>Physics [time: Season 2, post-Episode 8.]<strong>

**Notes: Off-screen imaginings are fine, too.**

"Be careful, Miyafuji! That jet striker is more likely to take your leg off at that angle!" Mio called sharply from her vantage point on the ground.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika answered in her usual, uncertain tone.

Yoshika was having difficulty learning the limitations of her new unit, but she was also being paired with Barkhorn for training, so despite the fact that the captain was slowing down unconsciously out of attachment to Yoshika, the fact remained that her flight patterns surpassed anyone else's on the squad.

The situation was grating on Mio's nerves.

"Perhaps we should put her with Shirley for a while?" Minna's voice floated from over her shoulder.

"Shirley focuses on speed. Miyafuji needs control," Mio grumbled, her good eye glittering with determination.

Minna merely smiled and shook her head, turning around to walk inside the hangar for the day.

* * *

><p>#20: <strong>Politics [time: Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: Dawww, does that look come with a nice backrub, Mio?**

Her head felt heavy, so she lowered it onto the paperwork set in neat, even stacks on her desk. "Military politics can be so exhausting," Minna muttered to herself.

Sudden boisterous laughter from the door frame startled Minna into a ramrod straight position, at least until she realized who it was. "Mio."

"Being on the field isn't the only reason I declined promotion after promotion," Mio said, walking her way around the desk to stand behind Minna.

"I only did it because I felt it was the best way to earn a measure of independence," Minna replied, toying with the corner of a piece of paper.

Mio leaned over and raised a thin eyebrow.

"For us," Minna clarified, and Mio understood she meant specifically the Karlsland Trio. "But even now, it has its uses."

Mio's eye was gentle now, and Minna felt she could look into it forever.

"I'm sure it does."

* * *

><p>#21: <strong>Engineering [time: Season 2, post-Episode 8.]<strong>

**Notes: Trude and her confrontation issues. Also, rawry!Yoshika.**

"I want to help, Barkhorn-san."

"You can't," Trude replied bluntly, adjusting the angle she was cleaning her gun at. "At any rate, Minna already forbade you from going."

Yoshika stood fuming for a couple moments, something that was happening more often lately. "This is important."

Eventually, Trude put the weapon down. "It is." She pointed down the hall with her finger inadvertently in the shape of a pistol. "And that jet striker of yours isn't ready yet. It won't be until the mechanics can get the replacement parts for it."

It obviously was burning Yoshika up that those parts weren't readily available mostly due to the fact that her model was so uncommon.

Trude sighed and stood. "Your father was a great engineer, Yoshika. You're a great Witch. They go hand-in-hand, and you can't have one without the other." She paused. "Remember that."

Yoshika's eyes were hurt now. "I do," she nearly growled, and walked off.

Trude struggled not to follow.

* * *

><p>#22: <strong>Geology [time: Season 2 was the intention, but I suppose it could be ambiguous if somewhat AR.]<strong>

**Notes: Yoshika should be romantic more often. Maybe Lynne would get the hint...**

The rock outcropping wasn't overly tall, but it was enough.

"Okay, Lynne-chan! Jump!"

Yoshika noted the brief panic in the other girl's pale blue eyes, but remained on the sand below her confidently. She felt her tail twitch involuntarily with encouragement. She was giddy with excitement.

Swallowing once theatrically, Lynne did jump. And then she fell the twenty feet down toward the sand, caught softly and lowered down like a feather for the last bit by one of Yoshika's specially-contrived shield spells. "There!" Yoshika announced triumphantly, and grabbed Lynne's hand to tug her to sit.

Eventually, their shoes came off. The sand sifted through their toes, as they waited in companionable silence. At some point, Yoshika's hand snuck its way into Lynne's yet again.

Then, the sun set, casting the sky in a breathtaking mottle of color.

Softly, Yoshika's voice reached Lynne's ear, from somewhere quite close. "See? Lynne-chan, this really is the greatest spot..."

* * *

><p>#23: <strong>Performing Arts [time: Season 2.]<strong>

**Notes: Minna is forever angsty, I guess.**

It was a beautiful dance from down here.

From the ground, the motions were perfection. Even the Neuroi spun and danced their part, however unaware they were doing so together with her Witches, before inevitably taking Mio's blade clean through their center with a final diving arc into the stage floor itself, bursting into so much glitter in the spotlight.

Minna did her part as the audience, applauding their good work.

But she would remember more often now just how little time it would be before Mio could no longer be the star.

How Mio couldn't stand not to dance. That Minna already knew that.

Minna only hoped that when that day came, she could wait in the wings, instead of in the box seats.

* * *

><p>#24: <strong>Anthropology [time: Season 2, an epilogue to Episode 9.]<strong>

**Notes: Please don't ask me how this is supposed to tie into the prompt. It started so strongly in it, but then by the time I was done tweaking it in the spirit of the drabble and characters themselves it became buried. (LOL? Irony much?) Frau is Minna's canon nickname for Erica (both she and Trude will use it in less public situations). The punchline was totally a comment piraskel made as she watched it with me when she visited me last. Also, Erica is an awesome talking buddy.**

Erica Hartmann flopped unceremoniously down on the sand, belly-down. She didn't say anything for a time, just put a hand to her face to prop it up, and stared.

Eventually, Minna realized her presence and smiled softly. "Frau," she acknowledged.

"The others sent me to fetch you."

"Oh, is it that late?" Minna asked distractedly, despite the obvious darkness around her.

"You missed dinner." Erica turned over and folded her hands on her stomach, but still watched Minna. "Yoshika made some of that _natto_ stuff you like."

The question was sudden and came out awkwardly. "Do you suppose she really didn't mean it?"

Erica didn't seem surprised, but scratched her cheek a little. "Even if she didn't, at least you know what to ply her with in the future?" She grinned.

At first, Minna looked stricken, but Erica's grin slowly wore at her. At some length, she smiled softly again and nodded. "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>#25: <strong>Archaeology [time: Season 2, another epilogue to Episode 9.]<strong>

**Notes: Whatcha gonna do with that stuff exactly, Shirley...? ;D?**

"So what do we do? Leave it all here?" Shirley asked rhetorically.

"Are you going to carry it all up in baskets? What use are they?" Trude demanded sarcastically, deftly avoided Francesca, who dove past her into a particularly nice-looking bed of flowers.

Shirley ignored Trude and bent over to examine one of the plants.

Without warning, Trude was tackled from behind, and a fragrant handful of petals was shoved directly under her nose. She struggled with her balance first and wasn't able to catch Francesca before the smaller girl squirmed away.

It wasn't until Francesca was on the other side of the room, handing some of them to Shirley, that Trude realized she actually... didn't care.

Shirley took a few sniffs, then followed Francesca's pointing finger to Trude's bemused expression.

"Well," Shirley said thoughtfully with a smirk, "it seems there's some use after all."


End file.
